


Tanggap Ko Aking Sinta (Pangarap Lang Kita)

by ohsaemi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsaemi/pseuds/ohsaemi
Summary: At kahit mahal kitaWala akong magagawaTanggap ko oh aking sintaPangarap lang kitaKung saan mag best friends si Chanyeol Park at Baekhyun Byun. Yung isa nagmamahal ng patago habang yung isa may mahal na iba.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikalawang Pagdiriwang





	Tanggap Ko Aking Sinta (Pangarap Lang Kita)

Paano ba tuluyang makamove on sa nararamdaman kung araw araw ay may nagpapaalala sa'yo na kahit kaibigan ka lang ay meron kang halaga? Everyday ang consistent, walang palya. Yung isang tawag mo lang andyan na agad siya to the rescue. Yung tipo ng kaibigan na bibigyan mo ng motibo lahat ng kilos niya at mag assume ka nalang na sana same kayo ng feelings kahit alam mo naman na ang ending mo, sige, itutuloy mo pa rin kasi doon ka masaya. Alam mong doon ka sasaya. 

Pero paano kung dumating ang panahon na pag nangailangan ka, wala na siya. Yung may kahati ka na sa oras niya. Nasasaktan ka kahit wala ka namang karapatan. Paano nga ba talaga ang puso kapag dahan-dahang binitawan kahit wala namang pinanghahawakan? 

Bakit ba kasi kailangan mahulog ang loob ni Baekhyun Byun sa childhood friend na si Chanyeol Park? Ang hirap ng halos buong buhay mo siya ang kinakapitan tapos biglang mawawala kasi hindi naman sa'yo umiikot ang mundo niya unlike ng pagbigay mo ng buong mundo mo sa kanya. 

"Huh? Shit sorry I spaced out. What were you saying again?" Baekhyun asked as he tries to reassemble himself to Chanyeol's words. Hindi siya sure kung meron siyang selective hearing or sadyang ayaw niyang pakinggan ang best friend. 

Chanyeol ruffled Baekhyun's hair, "Hay nako, ano na naman yang iniisip mo? I said, I think I like someone." 

Alam mo yung slow-burn? Ganyan yung nararamdaman ni Baekhyun. Para siyang papel na sinindihan at unti-unting nagiging abo. He looked at Chanyeol as if it was the first time hearing it from him. He had heard those words so many times that his brain has decided to automatically mute it. Baekhyun lets out a fake laugh, yung tawa na conceal don't feel don't let them know. "Ah talaga? Sino 'tong maswerteng candidate?" He asked kunwari curious pero sa totoo lang ayaw niya alamin. 

Chanyeol wrapped his long arm around Baekhyun's shoulders. Baekhyun is literally a small bean na nagtatago sa buong pagkatao ng best friend, too close for comfort. Dapat sanay na siya sa mga biglang paghawak sa kanya ni Chanyeol pero ever since nagkaroon na ng mas malalim siyang ugnayan sa kanya, hindi niya maiwasang manlambot at manghina. Itinulak niya papalayo ang higanteng best friend, "Ito naman parang gago magkwento ka lang kailangan mo pa ako sabitan. Bigat mo kaya, Yeolie." 

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang baba ni Baekhyun at nag scrunch ng ilong. "Ikaw napa-cute mo, Bb! Sasabihin ko na nga kung sino pero tinataboy mo ako eh. Lumapit ka dito, dali bulong ko sa'yo." 

At sa sandaling iyon isa lang ang panalangin ni Baekhyun Byun. Sana pangalan niya ang marinig sa mga labi ng best friend niya. 

\-- 

_Bata palang si Baekhyun ay hirap na itong makipagkaibigan. Mahiyaing bata kasi. Siya yung bata na maglalaro mag-isa sa sandbox while others are on the swing or slide. Kuntento naman na siyang mag-isa nang biglang may batang bilugan ang mukha, malaking tenga, nakasalamin at ang botchog na nakipagkilala sa kanya. Noong una skeptical pa siya kasi baka bully. Ang laking bata kasi for someone his age._

_"Hi, I'm Chanyeol. Do you want to be playmates?" Tinanong ng bata sabay ngiti ng malaki._

_While on the sandbox, Baekhyun couldn't really see the kid's face dahil against the light siya, he was towering Baekhyun who's just seated quietly by himself. Natatakot siya pero mukha namang hindi nangangagat si Chanyeol kaya inabot niya yung mini shovel niya sa kanya and invited him inside the sandbox._

_"My name is B-bb-aekhyun." Nahihiyang pagsabi ni Baekhyun._

_"Hi Bb! Nice to meet you!" Sabi ni Chanyeol as he makes sand castle._

_"No, I'm not Bb! I'm B-baekhyun!" Inexplain ng batang kalaro kasi hindi iyon ang pangalan niya._

_"Bb, how old are you?" Chanyeol asked as he puts a shell on one of the sand towers he's building._

_Baekhyun sighs, giving up explaining his name. "Five! You?"_

_"Five too! Do you like dinosaurs? Mom said I can invite friends at home. Do you want to come and play?"_

_Baekhyun looks at the sand castle Chanyeol made. He has never made sand castles as tall as what his new friend did._

_At five, he knew that there are things he couldn't do before but now he can because he has a friend._

_"Okay! Paalam ako kay Mama." At ngumiti na rin sa wakas ang batang mahiyain._

\-- 

It was almost time for Baekhyun's next class kaya bago pa man masabi ni Chanyeol kung sino ang gusto niya agad niyang tinakasan ito at dali daling nagligpit ng mga gamit. "Tell me later, Yeolie. Sorry I have to go." 

Napabuntong hininga nalang si Chanyeol at pinigilan ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun na palagay na ng gamit niya sa backpack. "Hindi ba pwedeng cut ka? Samahan mo ako! Karaoke g? Or Bacsilog?" 

Agad namang inalis ni Baekhyun ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol, "Sorry Yeol as much as I want to listen I've got research kasi kaya pass. Mamaya, promise." 

Pero knowing his best friend, makakalimutan nalang niya magkwento dahil sa kaniyang short term memory loss. A trait na gusto ni Baekhyun whenever he borrows money from him pero hindi sa mga usapang ganito. 

Tumayo na si Baekhyun from the bench and told Chanyeol to wait for him sa lobby ng condo niya kung saan madalas silang naghahang out para mag PS4 or magcompose ng mga music niya. Ayaw ni Chanyeol sa kanilang bahay kasi he couldn't do the things he wants to do there. Hindi siya suportado sa pag gawa ng music, for his dad, walang pera sa pagmumusika. 

Baekhyun lets Chanyeol be because that's what friends are for. Sa sobrang lenient ni Baekhyun isang beses nagsama ng chicks si Chanyeol sa bahay niya. Wala namang silang ginawang kahit ano pero what pissed Baekhyun off is yung uuwi siya na may uninvited babaeng guest na nasa sofa kasama si Chanyeol at kaholding hands niya pa. 

_"Bb, sorry na. Hindi na mauulit promise." Paliwanag ni Chanyeol habang nakatalikod lang si Baekhyun, cooking their dinner._

_Hindi pa rin nagsasalita si Baekhyun. He has a tendency to just shut his mouth kaysa may masabi pa siyang masama kay Chanyeol. Kung kaya tiisin, gagawin para hindi siya makapanakit._

_"Uy Bb… say something naman. I know 'di ko nasabi na magdadala ako ng friend dito. It slipped my mind. Promise next time papaalam ako."_

_Hindi pa rin kumikibo si Baekhyun. Nakakainis lang kasi ang dami niyang naiisip na kung ano ano between Chanyeol and the girl. Also lowkey nagseselos siya kasi yung pinanuod nila nung babae ay yung dapat na papanuorin nila together._

_Matapos magluto ni Baekhyun he divided Chanyeol's favorite hot and spicy pancit canton between the two of them. Kahit na may inis siya ayaw niyang nagugutom si Chanyeol. Ayaw niya ang isang gutom na Chanyeol Park, parang baby na kulang nalang mag tantrums kapag nangyari yun. He placed Chanyeol's plate on his side of the table and got his own plate and went to his room but before doing that he told Chanyeol._

_"May pandesal sa plastic." He smiled slightly._

_And alam ni Chanyeol na yun ang way ni Baekhyun of telling him he's forgiven. Pero what he doesn't know is after the door was closed behind Baekhyun, he started crying for reasons he couldn't explain but he just feels hurt._

During his class Baekhyun can't help but think of all the possibilities of him getting hurt again. For the nth time. Sana diba natuto na siya o di kaya nasanay nalang kasi Chanyeol Park ang best friend niya hindi imposible na makakuha siya ng love life agad agad. Gwapo, matangkad, musician, malakas appeal, mabait ano bang hihilingin from him kung lahat nasa kanya naman na? Except for one thing -- a committed relationship. Ang daming beses na nakita ni Baekhyun nagloko ang kaibigan pero every time inaayawan ni Chanyeol ang isang tao na dinidate niya, Baekhyun is his escape route. 

Escape route meaning, excuse. Ginagawa niyang excuse si Baekhyun most of the time. Kunwari kapag ayaw na niyang kitain yung clingy niyang kadate sasabihin niya na "Bb called me, I have to go na." All those who have dated Chanyeol knew who Bb is to him. But what he doesn't know is Bb has a high level of tolerance na kahit gusto na niya manapak kasi lagi nalang siyang nabibigyan ng sama ng tingin o di kaya nasumpa na siya ng mga dinate ng best friend hindi niya magawa magtanim ng galit kasi nga mahal niya.

"Baek, okay ka lang? Did you hear Sir? Research on non-security threats…" 

It's all a blur for Baekhyun. He heard his prof. He has heard Jongdae. He's aware of everything around him but it feels like he left himself on that bench with Chanyeol thinking about the what ifs and what nots. 

Jongdae tapped his classmate gently on the arm, "Uy Baekhyun! You sure you're okay?" 

Baekhyun gave Jongdae an eye smile. "Sorry ah I'm feeling under the weather but don't worry nothing serious."

Jongdae has been there for Baekhyun since freshman year. They've been friends for quite some time to know what's really wrong. What's funny is he likes Baekhyun and is not afraid of letting him know. Kahit Baekhyun thinks Jongdae is just joking.

"Let me guess, Yeolie mo?" Jongdae asked as he places his hand on Baekhyun's back. When Baekhyun acts normal at one point then suddenly looks the way he is now, sure, problemang Chanyeol Park agad. Okay naman siya kanina nung nagkita silang dalawa. 

Baekhyun heaves a long sigh, "Bakit ko 'to ginagawa sa sarili ko, Jongdae? Meron na naman siyang gusto. Ayaw ko na malaman kung sino." 

Jongdae pressed his lips into a tight smile and said, "Sabi sa'yo tayo nalang kasi. Hindi kita sasaktan, promise." 

Tinignan ni Baekhyun ng masama ang kaklase at biglang nagbago ihip ng hangin ngumiti nalang si Jongdae na para bang nag-troll lang siya pero isa rin siyang conceal don't feel don't let them know. 

"Joking aside, Baek. Have you tried letting Chanyeol know?" Jongdae asked. Kahit lowkey nasasaktan rin siya. Gets niya feelings ni Baek, he feels the same way. 

Napaharap si Baekhyun kay Jongdae. He rested his head on his hand, looking at him with sadness at nagbuntong hininga na naman. "You know I can't. Kahit gusto ko. Hindi pwede."

Napataas ng kilay si Jongdae and looked at Baekhyun at an eye level. "Bakit hindi? How many years have you been friends? Ang selfish niya pag pinagpalit niya friendship niyo just because umamin ka." 

Napakamot ng ulo si Baekhyun. Litong-lito na. "Ang selfish ko rin kasi I'm hoping na gustuhin niya rin ako. Friends nga lang diba. Hindi niya kasalanan na may feelings ako. I think he made it clear who I am in his life." 

"Ano ka nga ba sa buhay niya, Baekhyun? Ano ba yung hindi ka niya matawag by your name. Always _Bb_ at everytime tinatakas kita sa kanya para siyang mangangagat eh. Nakakatakot kaya." 

Napatingin sa kanya si Baekhyun, umaasa na naman sa katiting na baka. May gusto siyang sabihin pero nanahimik nalang at tumingin sa sahig. 

Jongdae sighed, "Honestly, Baek willing naman ako itakas ka lagi from him. Ayaw kitang nakikitang ganyan. Sana bigyan mo chance sarili mo maging masaya." 

"Masaya naman ako." Sagot niya. Pero kulang pa sa conviction. 

"Talaga?" 

"Oo kasi alam ko sa kahit ganitong paraan sigurado akong we have each other, even as friends." 

Jongdae gently holds Baekhyun's hand, "Kung kailangan mo ng excuse, andito lang ako." 

\--

Si Chanyeol yung tipo ng lalaki who would always put his friends first before anyone else lalo na pagdating sa _Bb_ niya. For him, Baekhyun is someone who he can't live without. Isang tawag lang ni Baekhyun sa kanya, he's always there for him. Pinahahalagahan niya friendship niya with him kahit na maloko siyang tao most of the time at guilty naman siya pero kayang kaya siyang tiisin ni Baekhyun because they have a connection. 

He had way too many exes in his life pero hindi rin siya sigurado kung bakit walang tumatagal. He tries his best naman pero laging may kulang. However during one of his gigs may isang girl na naglakas ng loob makipag jamming sa banda niya. Wala kasi si Baekhyun dahil tinataguan si Chanyeol baka kasi pakantahin siya bigla, kaya hindi niya napanuod yung epic collab. While they were singing together, something sparked in Chanyeol's heart. 

_Sana siya na_. 

_"You were awesome back there. Chanyeol Park pala." He introduced himself and extended his hand for a handshake._

_The girl wiped her hand on her ripped jeans and took Chanyeol's hand, "Wendy Son. Sorry if I messed your setlist. Sinabihan kasi ako ni Sehun na gusto mo mag duet sa set pero mag-isa ka lang. Napilit ako."_

_Chanyeol looks so amused while staring at her parang nag slow-mo lahat. Umiling siya, "Okay lang! Dapat kasi yung best friend ko yung kakanta kaya lang ayaw niya kasi nahihiya at di niya kaya mag ala Moira."_

_"Actually fave song ko yun ng December Ave! Thanks for the opportunity ah! You were also great." She smiled at him and tucked her hair behind her ear._

_Chanyeol stands awkwardly beside her at napakamot ng ulo then suddenly inakbayan sila sa gitna ni Sehun, drummer ng banda, "I see you've met each other na. Single 'tong si Chanyeol, Wendy! Bait pa!"_

_Tinulak ni Chanyeol ang kabanda, "Sira ulo. Tumahimik ka nga diyan!"_

_Napangiti naman si Wendy, nagblush kasi hindi niya inaakala na single pa si Chanyeol Park._

_"Tara na nga doon! Luhan's waiting baka awayin pa ako. Let's go!!" Niyaya ni Sehun ang dalawa._

_"Wendy you go ahead, sunod ako." Sinabihan niya ang new friend. At tinignan si Sehun sabay, "Tawagan ko lang si B."_

_Sehun pressed his lips together and sighed, "Kaya ka napagkakamalan na taken eh dahil kay Baek!"_

_Wendy looks confused. Who's Baek?_

_"Wendy don't mind him! Go na!" Chanyeol said and immediately dialed Baekhyun to update him_. 

\-- 

Baekhyun patiently waits for Chanyeol at his condo's lobby. Nagtataka siya bakit mas nauna pa siyang dumating kaysa sa best friend, usually kasi nauuna pa yun tapos may dala pang merienda pero ngayon wala pa. Sinendan niya agad ito ng text.

**Baekhyun:**

**Dito na ako san ka? Akyat na ako pag wala ka in 5 mins.**

**Yeolie:**

**Bb sorry, can't today. I'm meeting someone. Call kita mamaya. Don't wait up for me, I'll go home sa house. Ingat!**

Usually kasi pag magkikita sila sa condo automatic sleepover si Chanyeol sa kanya. Hindi rin naman pala-cancel ang best friend niya unless may gig, may project or hindi kaya… may kadate. For some reason nanlalamig si Baekhyun. He knows exactly this feeling kasi he felt this so many times already. Yung hindi niya alam kung bakit pero may halong takot siya every time kasi ayaw niyang maiwanan siya. Ayaw niyang isang araw gumising siya na hindi lang siya ang meron si Chanyeol. Ang hirap ng ikaw na nga yung nag adjust bilang kaibigan, ikaw rin yung masasaktan kasi may nahanap na siyang pag babalingan ng oras niya. 

Agad namang tinawagan ni Baekhyun ang boyfriend ni Sehun na si Luhan to ask if may gig sila. 

"Hi Baek, ngayon? No wala naman. Sehun has midterms kasi kaya walang drummer. Why?" 

Baekhyun doesn't want to sound like a clingy best friend kaya he lets out a laugh and said, "Ahh kala ko kasi meron kayong gig gusto ko sana manuod." 

"Ay hindi sinabi ni Chanyeol?" 

Grabe kahit tanong na walang malisya, nasaktan siya kasi nasanay siya na sinasabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya ang lahat. Tanga rin, dapat hindi na siya nagtanong kay Luhan. Pag bugso talaga ng damdamin, nakakalimutan na mag-isip. 

"Nakalimutan ko lang siguro, sorry Lu. Ay wait… ayan na tumatawag na siya sa other line. Thanks, Lu!" 

"Bye, Baek! Hang soon!" 

Kahit hindi naman talaga tumawag. Bakit ba niya ginagawa sa sarili ito? 

**Baekhyun:**

**Oks sige. Ingat ka rin!**

At nung gabing yun wala siyang ibang ginagawa kung hindi titigan ang telepono niya kakahintay na sana man lang magreply o di kaya tumawag na for "updates" pero parang ngayon naghihintay siya sa wala. Kahit sinabihang nang wag maghintay, maghihintay. Iba talaga pag puso ang pinapairal.

**\--**

Chanyeol met with Wendy kasi nag offer ito na ipakita yung recording studio owned by her tito kung saan madalas gumagawa ng covers si Wendy. Agad namang natuwa si Chanyeol nang malaman yun kaya he came to visit her. 

Nahihiya na rin kasi siya kay Baekhyun kapag nag-iingay siya sa condo. Alam naman niyang tanggap siya ng kaibigan pero minsan ayaw niyang nakakasagabal. 

"Thanks for bringing me here, Wendy! Ang ganda dito." Chanyeol said as he goes over the mixer asking Wendy if he could touch it. 

"Yeah sure go ahead. Gusto mo record tayo?" 

Nagliwanag ang mga mata ni Chanyeol when Wendy asked him to. Para siyang batang dinala sa playground dahil complete ang mga gamit sa studio compared to the ones he has. 

He took out his USB where all his music are saved. Lagi niyang dala ito kasi hindi niya alam kung kailan siya tatamaan ng bagong tono to write. 

"I'll use the piano ah. What do you want to sing?" 

Wendy looked at Chanyeol and slightly blushed sa hiya. "Hala, why me? Hindi ba dapat together?" 

Chanyeol laughed at Wendy's cuteness, "I'll accompany you. You really have a nice voice, Wendy."

Namula na ng tuluyan ang mukha ng dalaga. "Grabe hiya na ako tuloy but means a lot. To be honest when I did the duet with you, first time ko yun kasi I'm always kabado and ewan there was something about you kasi that made me do it. I mean, shocks, basta yun." Napahawak siya sa buong mukha niya sa sobrang kahihiyan kasi parang lowkey sinabi niya na interesting si Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol lets out a soft laugh and started to slowly press his fingers sa keys ng piano… 

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

His voice resonates the whole studio, Wendy looks at him amazed and inspired. His voice was low and raspy but very comforting. It seems like a hug warming you up from the cold. Then Wendy joined him in the chorus. 

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all, all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you_

Their harmony made Chanyeol's heart flutter. Kinikilig siya at how they both connect beautifully through music. He has no preference in who to date but Wendy is different. He never felt this way before. 

But then it hit him, a different kind of beating he felt in his chest as if he has missed something or rather _someone_.

Then he realized… _Baekhyun Byun_. 

Wendy stopped singing as Chanyeol hit the wrong key. 

"Sorry, Wendy uhm I've got to call someone." 

Wendy smiled at him at umiling, "No, no. It's okay! Is it urgent? You seem worried." 

Chanyeol fished his phone from his pocket and told Wendy, "It's my best friend kasi. Kilala ko yun eh even if I tell him not to wait, he would. So at least I'd give him a call." 

Wendy looked surprised at how someone could be that dedicated to their best friend even she wouldn't be like that to her own friends. 

"Oh, Baekhyun? Sorry ah, I asked Sehun when he mentioned him." 

Chanyeol pressed his lips into a tight smile, his dimples visible. His eyes a little brighter than before. Wendy noticed it by just simply the mention of Baekhyun's name. 

"Oo eh. Bb ko yun eh. He's the type of friend na you'll really look after. To be honest I don't know pero parang…" 

Wendy finished his sentence, "Parang Baby brother? Kaya ba Bb? 

Natawa si Chanyeol at her subtle wit. "Bb ko yun kasi nung bata kami inuulit niya yung B sa name niya when it's just Baekhyun. Shy kasi yun. Kaya Bb nalang tawag ko." 

Then he continued his kwento, "No eh. Basta iba lang. Pero don't get me wrong, it's not like that ah. Basta we have that strong connection na if you ask him, he'd probably wouldn't be able to explain too. We're just like that." 

Nakatingin lang sa kanya si Wendy na parang amazed kasi ang swerte ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. To have a friend like him. If it was Wendy, she would have fallen in love with him. 

"He must be really special to you. He's lucky to have you, Chanyeol." 

Umiling si Chanyeol, "No, Wendy. Ang swerte ko sa kanya. Hayaan mo pakilala kita sa kanya next time." 

Napangiti nalang si Wendy. She hopes to get closer to Chanyeol and get to know him more… more than just a friend rin sana. 

"Wait, I'll call him lang. Okay lang ba?" Chanyeol asked. 

Selfish na kung selfish kung hindi niya gagawin, kelan pa? but Wendy mentally had a bet with the Universe na if mapigilan niya si Chanyeol to take that call then she may have a chance kahit it's a blur.

"Chanyeol, paano kung hindi?" She paused, slightly fidgeting. Her hands starts to get a bit sweaty. It's time to test the Universe. 

"It's not okay for me? I mean, I'll be straight… naglakas ako ng loob to sing with you kasi uhm, I'm interested to know you more. And I feel grateful you already shared a part of you to me." 

Chanyeol wasn't sure what she meant, but as she looked at him he realized that Wendy is really beautiful. There's something in her eyes that draws him more to her. He then just gave her a smile for assurance and said, "Don't worry, Wendy. I'd just call to let him know I'm with you." 

And so he called Baekhyun in front of Wendy. 

"Yeol." Baekhyun answered in his bedroom voice kasi he literally just fell asleep waiting.

"Ay shit are you sleeping? Sorry Bb." 

Baekhyun cleared his throat and looked at the time. It isn't that late yet but if wala siyang ganap, he'd rather sleep or watch Chanyeol make music in his couch pero not today. Bumangon si Baekhyun and rested his back sa headboard ng kanyang kama. 

"No, no. I'm just tired. What's up? You okay?" He asked. 

Baekhyun heard a girl's voice in the background who's saying hi. 

"Yes I am! O'nga pala, B I would like you to meet Wendy." 

Baekhyun stayed silent for a while as in yung silent na pwede insertan ng kuliglig sa background. Hindi siya nagsalita talaga. 

"Hello, B? Bb? You there? Did you fall asleep on me? Helloooo?" Chanyeol asked on the other line, nangungulit. 

Baekhyun covered his phone with his hand para hindi marinig sa receiver that he let out a long sigh while mentally telling himself _tanggap mo naman. Kaya mo yan, Baekhyun_. 

Baekhyun laughed a little, "Sorry nalaglag ko kasi unan, pinulot ko lang. Sino ulit?" 

"Haay akala ko nawala ka na…" 

_Malapit na_ sa isip-isip ni Baekhyun. 

"Nga pala, I'm with Wendy! Wendy, meet my best friend in the whole Universe, Bb, pero ako lang pwede tumawag nun sa kanya so you can call him Baekhyun." 

Hindi sigurado si Baekhyun sa mararamdaman kasi at some point naging possessive sa kanya ang best friend pero hindi mawala sa isip ang Wendy na kasama niya. 

He clears his throat and answered playfully (para hindi naman halatang nasasaktan siya), "Hay nako Bb pa ah! Hi Wendy I'm Baekhyun. So bakit ka tumawag, Yeolie?" 

"Ang sungit naman nito! Be nice to Wendy!" 

"Wha- I'm not - haaay pasensya ka na Wendy ah. I'm guessing naka loudspeaker ako? Ewan ko sa'yo, Chanyeol!" 

"Wow never heard you call me that in a long time. Anyway, just calling to let you know I'm with her. She's the one I was about to tell you kanina, remember?" 

Siyempre akala ni Baekhyun aatakihin si Chanyeol ng short term memory loss pero bakit naalala niya? What if he turns the table at siya ang makalimot? 

"Huh? Anong kanina? Wala ako maalala." Nagmaang mangan na sagot ni Baekhyun. 

"Hay nako, Bb. Basta siya yun! I'll introduce you guys soon! Nakwento na kita kay Wendy. Diba, Wendy?" 

Hindi inakala ni Baekhyun masasabi niya ito but then he did, "Mahal ko yan, Wendy… huwag mong sasaktan." 

_Silence_. 

"Hello? Yeol?? Chanyeol? Hello??" 

**Chanyeol:**

**Bb, sorry nawalan ng signal bigla. What were you saying?**

Baekhyun accidentally hit his head sa headboard. Palatandaan na he almost slipped. _Huwag kang aamin, Baekhyun. Pag umamin. Talo._

Napahawak siya sa ulo niya hindi ma-distinguish kung ang sakit ay nasa ulo o sa may bandang dibdib. 

**Baekhyun:**

**Wala naman. Sabi ko enjoy! See you tmrw yes?**

**Chanyeol:**

**Of course! Pakilala kita! Bb, I'm so happy.**

_Lagi ka namang masaya sa piling ng iba. Kailan ko kaya maririnig sa'yo na sa akin ka masaya?_

**Baekhyun:**

**I'm happy that you are. Good night!**

Chanyeol had a huge smile on his face after reading Baekhyun's message. Everything is turning out well. 

"What were you talking about with Baekhyun kanina? Na I was the one you were about to tell him?

The tall guy walked towards Wendy, literally just the mic in between their faces. "So, do you want to go out with me?" Chanyeol asked her. His eyes finding hers, a bit nervous.

"I thought you'd never ask. Of course." Wendy said a big smile plastered on her flustered face.

\-- 

The next day, Baekhyun woke up extra early for God knows why. It's not as if he didn't see Chanyeol yesterday but somehow he really missed him. Even though they've been seeing each other every single day pero para sa hindi malaman na rason, he's excited to see him. Kinalimutan nalang niya yung feelings niya kagabi. As in binaon na niya sa puso niya kaysa hindi magkita. Lagi naman kasing bumabawi sa kanya ang best friend lalo na kapag hindi niya ito sinipot or whenever siya ang ginagawang rason para makipag break or tumakas sa date. 

And so he put his best foot forward and claimed that today is going to be a good day. He wore his best polo top (na pag nakita ni Chanyeol baka magtaka if may binyag ba o ano) and his favorite ripped jeans na of course regalo ni Chanyeol. 

He went to class extra early and saw Jongdae reading a book while waiting. Laging maaga ang kaklase kaysa makipagsabayan sa rush hour. 

"Morning, Jongdae!" Baekhyun greeted a bit pitchy and extra jolly. 

Jongdae's eyes brightened at the sight of Baekhyun. Same pa rin pagtibok ng puso niya kahit wala namang pag-asa. Jongdae took a waft of air sabay, "Mabango ka kahit walang pabango but did you use perfume today?" 

Baekhyun looked alarmed, "Hala! Did I overdo it? Baho ko ba?" 

Umiling si Jongdae and pressed his lips into a tight smile at lumiit ang mga mata kasabay nito. "Hindi. Mas mabango lang. What's up? Are you finally saying yes to a date with me?" Jongdae jokes (half joke to be honest). 

Tinignan ng masama ni Baekhyun ang kaklase, "Sira! Wala lang nafeel ko lang." 

"I mean if you don't have plans… we could uhmm go out?" 

Napataas ang kilay ni Baekhyun kaya sabay bawi ni Jongdae, "Kahit friendly lang! Grabe naman 'to. Parang hindi mabiro eh!" Kahit panggap lang naman kasi totoo. Jongdae pagawan ng rebulto sa tabi ni Baekhyun. Same situation pero mas masakit kay Jongdae kasi alam naman ni Baekhyun, hindi lang nito ina-acknknowledge or baka hindi talaga alam kasi bulag na? 

"I actually have plans…" he quietly told Jongdae. Yung nahihiya type. His eyes were smiling along with his lips. 

"Ahhh with Chanyeol 'no?" 

Tumango si Baekhyun at napataas baba ang kilay. 

Kahit ayaw naman mangbasag ng trip ni Jongdae, hindi niya maiwasan na mention yung dapat sasabihin sa kanya ni Chanyeol.. 

By just the topic, the smile from Baekhyun's face was replaced by a frown. He lets out a long sigh, "Alam mo Jongdae, life is too short to dwell on these things. I know Chanyeol. Kahit ganun yun, mahal ko pa rin. Okay ng tanga, kaysa naman we both hurt each other diba?" 

Jongdae felt a pang in his heart kasi that's exactly how he feels right now towards Baekhyun. Yung tatanggapin nalang ang masakit na tadhana na kaibigan lang ang tingin nito sa kanya.

"So are you finally letting him go?" 

Kitang-kita naman sa mga mata ni Baekhyun na _hindi_ ang sagot but his words are telling otherwise, "Ano pa nga bang magagawa ko? Diyan naman ako magaling eh, sa pag let go. Jongdae, kapag ba ako yung ma-in love sa iba… do you think Chanyeol will let me go?" 

Napabuntong hininga si Jongdae. At tinignan ng masinsinan si Baekhyun. "I wouldn't know, really. But if I were him, I would kasi all I want is for you to be happy." 

Baekhyun just smiled at him. Thanking him for being a friend. 

"Always remember, Baek I'm here." 

Baekhyun smiled at Jongdae. Yung araw tinatamaan siya at his best angle. Jongdae can't help but to bask in the moment. Tinititigan lang niya si Baekhyun kahit na busy siya on his phone. 

**Yeoli: Bb see you later? I have a surprise.**

Agad namang napangiti si Baekhyun, sure na sure na babawi ang best friend niya sa kanya. 

**Baekhyun: Make sure mo namang magugulat ako this time ah lol where we meet?**

**Yeoli: Max's! Libre ko ;) kahit ilang order pa ng manok kainin mo.**

Hindi naman mawari kay Baekhyun ang ngiti niya na siyempre napansin ni Jongdae ay kakaiba compared ng pag ngiti ni Baekhyun sa kanya. 

_It was Baekhyun's 7th birthday kaya extra special ang birthday surprise ng kanyang magulang para sa kanya, party sa Max's Restaurant. Siyempre mas nagulat siya kasi andun ang best friend niya sa buong Universe na si Chanyeol. Even if his classmates were there, iba ang presence ng kaibigan._

_"Happy birthday, Bb! Gift ko pala sa'yo." Inabot ni Chanyeol ang isang box wrapped in blue with white ribbon._

_Malaking ngiti ni Baekhyun kahit he has lost his front tooth. "Thank you, Yeolie! Ano ba 'to?"_

_"Buksan mo dali! Pinilit ko sila mommy to get you that. I bought one too para pair tayo!"_

_Kahit hindi pa oras magopen ng gifts, dali-daling binuksan ni Baekhyun ang regalo. Pinunit ang gift wrapper ng mabilisan at ng makita ang regalo nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata._

_"Surprise!!" Sigaw ni Chanyeol sabay ipinakita ang Voltes V action figure na kanina pa niya tinatago sa likod niya._

_"May Voltes V na rin ako sa wakas tas parehas pa tayo! Salamat Yeoli!" Sabay yakap sa nakakatangkad na kaibigan._

_"Laro tayo mamaya! Pero tara tinatawag na tayo nila mommy. Kakain daw muna."_

_Sabay na umupo silang magkaibigan at kumain. Tinitignan lang ni Chanyeol ang plato niya na may manok, kanin at pansit may dessert pang caramel bar, habang si Baekhyun ay sarap na sarap sa pagpapak sa hita ng manok._

_Napansin ni Baekhyun na hindi kumakain ang kaibigan, "Yeoli, ayaw mo ba ng handa ko?" Medyo malungkot na tanong ng best friend kasi hindi pa niya ginagalaw ang pagkain niya._

_"Chanyeol, eat your food. Malulungkot si Baekhyun niyan." Pinagsabihan siya ng kanyang ina from the near table._

_Nang makita ni Chanyeol na nalulungkot si Baekhyun kasi hindi siya kumakain, kinuha niya yung manok niya at kumagat ng malaki. Sabay ngiti kay Baekhyun at biglang bumalik ang gana ng may birthday at sinabayan si Chanyeol sa pagkain._

_Lingid sa kaalaman ng batang Baekhyun, naguusap ang parents nila at kinikwento ng nanay ni Chanyeol how picky eater her son is. First time niya makita ang anak na kumain ng Max chicken na nasasarapan. Usually sinasapal niya lang pero hindi ngayon. Nagpapasalamat si Mrs. Park sa nanay ni Baekhyun kasi finally kumain si Chanyeol. Mabuting inplwensya si Baekhyun sa anak kaya naman itinuturing na rin na anak ng Park family si Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun saw how Chanyeol loves Max kaya pag may mga occasion or malungkot isa sa kanila or may time to celebrate, laging sa family restaurant na yun._

In Baekhyun's memory, Max would be his and Chanyeol's restaurant. They might not own one in reality pero kulang nalang puntahan nila lahat ng branches kasi halos laging duon sila. Chicken Joy what? Kaya naman when Chanyeol invited him to Max's, Baekhyun knows he's really up for a surprise. 

Baekhyun got there first and saw Chanyeol in his glory (in love talaga siya, signed, sealed, delivered) holding hands with a girl so pretty not to even notice. 

A surprise indeed.

Kasi never in their Max's escapade did he bring anyone and now is an exception. Now na nag ayos siya, nag handa sa _surprise_ , nag assume siya babawi sa kanya ang best friend pero ito na ba talaga yun? Kasi _wow_ gulat na gulat siya pati puso niya nakaramdam ng pagtalon. And not the good kind.

Chanyeol lets go of Wendy's hold and comes up to Baekhyun to give him a quick hug sabay bulong sa tenga nito, "Be nice, Bb. First time 'to." Sabay tawa. 

_Wow_ nalamang ang nasabi ni Baekhyun sa kanyang isip kasi hindi man lang nag-hello or anything si Chanyeol sa kanya. He warned him pa, what for? Was he mean to Chanyeol's past 'relationships'? Never naman siyang nag taray in fact nakikisama ito sa kanila kahit labag sa loob niya. So bakit ganito? 

Baekhyun had to be a friend and sinakyan ang trip ng kaibigan at siya na mismo ang nagpakilala sa kasama ni Chanyeol. 

"You must be Wendy. Hi I'm the _Bb_ , Baekhyun." He marked his territory sa buhay ni Chanyeol but was quick to say, "Kahit ayaw kong tinatawag niya akong Bb."

Nanliit mga mata ni Chanyeol, giving him the judging stare. "Ayaw daw...Bb." 

And automatic ng tumingin sa kanya si Baekhyun. Rupok talaga. 

Wendy was looking at them, testing the waters and when she felt it was her time, she interrupted the two who were staring as if mentally talking to each other. "Wendy Son. Nice to finally meet you, Baekhyun. I've heard so much about you." 

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol. Yung look na tagos sa kaluluwa ng best friend. "Oh really, what did he tell you? Have a seat!" He waited for Chanyeol to take the seat beside him pero he went beside Wendy, pulled her chair for her at tinabihan siya. 

_Sakit_.

Yung mukha ni Baekhyun na akala niya sa kanya tatabi pero hindi? Mukha ng umasa sabay nabigo. Conceal don't feel, don't let them know. 

"You really got ready for my surprise, Bb. You look like… 

Inirapan ni Baekhyun ang best friend, "Kung manlalait ka lang, please don't say anything." 

Chanyeol cleared his throat and said, "No, I was about to say you look, great!" 

And now it was Wendy's time to talk. "Yeah! Tama si Chanyeol, ang cute mo nga." 

Napainom ng tubig si Baekhyun bigla para hindi siya matusta.. Bakit naman kasi of all adjectives _cute_ pa, ano siya figurine? 

Napakapit si Baekhyun sa batok niya and lets out his fake laugh na sana hindi nahahalata ni Chanyeol. Ang awkward kasi para siyang may defense kaharap ng panel niya. 

"So…" Chanyeol started to speak. 

Uminom na naman si Baekhyun ng tubig. He placed his hands sa lap niya, slightly fidgeting kasi ito na nga yung ayaw niyang mangyari. Chanyeol hasn't really introduced anyone to him unless malapit na sila mag break ng kung sino ang dinidate niya at that time so definitely this is a first. 

"Bb, as I was supposed to tell you the other day, si Wendy yung taong gusto ko. And I'm formally introducing you to her kasi I've decided to date her. Syempre diba ikaw dapat unang nakakaalam." 

Wendy puts a smile on her face and said, "I know how important you are to Chanyeol kaya I also want to get to know you. I know this is surprising and very fast." 

"Well, nasabihan naman ako na surprise 'to. In fair, Yeoli, nasurprise mo ako this time." Baekhyun said trying his best to sound joking kahit ang lapit lapit na ng mga luha niya sa mata niya.

"Alam ko Bb sasabihan mo na naman ako to think before I act pero when I met Wendy, and we sang together on stage and got to know her, I was so sure." 

Syempre sa receiving end Wendy felt so important and very much kilig kasi nanalo siya sa bet niya with the Universe. And itong si Baekhyun halatang nagpapaka Elsa kasi he has to let go… again. 

_"This is all too sudden, mind making kwento about how you guys met? Para magauge ko kung may masasaktan dito hindi lang ako."_ Ang gustong sabihin ni Baekhyun sa dalawang nasa harap niya but then he just opted for the safest one. 

"How long have you known each other? I mean it wasn't that long ago kasi when Chanyeol told me that he likes someone." 

Chanyeol lets out a low laugh. "Ito naman, seryoso masyado! Actually yung hindi mo ako sinipot sa isang gig, that's when I met her." 

_Aba so parang kasalanan ko pa? Kung sana pala andun ako, hindi ako masasaktan ng ganito?_

"Ay oo! Chanyeol made kwento nga na ikaw dapat kaduet niya. Pero sabi niya you're shy. To be honest, I am too pero napilit ako ni Sehun eh." 

Baekhyun made a mental note to give Sehun a piece of his medicine. 

"Then we chilled for a bit after the gig. Got to know each other. Met a few times sa campus turns out classmates pala kami sa isang class next sem tapos ayun, she brought me to her tito's studio." 

Baekhyun laughed nervously, "Ang cute niyo naman. Well, so you guys are together na? Kaya mo ba ako dinala dito, Yeoli?" Sabay tingin kay Chanyeol, yung naghihintay siya ng validation na sana hindi pa sila kahit he knows kung saan ito patungo. 

"Well, we're dating. So, I guess? I don't know really, sinagot mo na ba ako, Wendy?" 

Grabe hindi naman mapagkakailang nasa alapaap si Wendy kasi ang mukha niya nadagdagan ng blush. Itong si Baekhyun naman parang palamuti lang sa lamesa. 

Wendy slightly hit Chanyeol in his arm. "Nanliligaw ka ba? Pero I said yes to going out na diba?" 

Gusto masuka ni Baekhyun kaya he had to cut the lovey dovey of the two short and called the waiter. "Mag order na tayo please I'm hungry. This is on you, Chanyeol." 

"Wow you called me Chanyeol, again. Okay yes boss. You're scaring me. Aren't you happy for me?" 

_Wow the audacity to ask that question._

Baekhyun smiled, yung genuine kasi may magagawa ba siya? "Always naman." sabay tingin sa menu. 

Nang dumating ang kanilang orders, ayaw sana magcompete ni Baekhyun kay Wendy pero nung inuna siyang lagyan ni Chanyeol ng chicken sa plate may 1 point na siya eh. Hindi lang yun, pinagsilbihan pa siya ng best friend at nilagyan siya ng kanin sa plato. 

"Baekhyun, pansit?" Chanyeol asked and puts some on his plate. 

Baekhyun 3 Wendy 0 

"Wendy, do you want chicken?" Inalok ni Baekhyun para naman hindi na siya pagsilbihan ni Chanyeol. 

Umiling si Wendy, "I know Max is the home of the best fried chicken pero to be honest, it's too dry for me." 

"Actually agree. I come here because this is Baekhyun's favorite restaurant." Chanyeol said while he was putting rice on Wendy's plate.

Baekhyun couldn't believe what he was hearing. So all this time they've been going to Max's is just because of him? All along Baekhyun thought Chanyeol loves Max's chicken. 

"I remembered growing up, sinasapal ko chicken nila." 

Hindi kinaya ni Baekhyun, "I would like to disagree, when we go here, which is almost every time you eat their chicken as if it's your favorite." 

Napakamot ng ulo si Chanyeol, "Baka kasi nasanay nalang ako? Kasi nga favorite mo. Pero aminin, Jollibee pa rin diba?" 

"Omg, Jollibee fried Chicken is the best!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Spicy!!" Sabay sinabi nilang dalawa. 

And Baekhyun was left there holding a drumstick na gusto na niya itapon sa mukha ng best friend. 

Wendy 100 Baekhyun 0 

Sobrang awkward ni Baekhyun. Yung awkward na kahit si Chanyeol napapansin na siya. Siyempre mag best friends nga sila, kilala nila ang isa't isa. Kaya naman Chanyeol sent Baekhyun a quick message. 

**Yeoli: Bb are you okay? What's wrong?**

Baekhyun looked at him. Yung at first worried eyes niya and then he manages to quickly type. 

**Bb: Luwa mo yung manok. Ayaw mo diba? Lol**

Napakunot ng noo si Chanyeol at tinignan si Baekhyun who now has a menacing smile. Alam naman ni Chanyeol na nagbibiro ang best friend but when he tries to look at the familiarity in Baekhyun's eyes, hindi niya ito mahanap. 

**Yeoli: U mad? Im sorry :(**

Wendy's quick to catch na she's being left out kaya she tried starting a conversation. 

"So Baekhyun, do you like anyone? I mean dating?" 

Nasamid si Baekhyun, that question came in like a wrecking ball. Kaloka. Inabutan ng tissue ni Chanyeol ang kaibigan and try to look at him in the eye pero for some reason iwas siya. 

Chanyeol lets out his awkward laugh. "Hay si Bb secretive yan about his love life. If meron akong hindi alam about him yun ay ang kanyang feelings…" 

_Tangina mo ka!!!_ Ang gusto niya isigaw sa best friend pero he tried his best to calm his nerves. As in kinailangan niya ng mga 2 seconds to answer. 

He wiped his mouth with the napkin and answered Wendy, "Well tama si Yeoli, I don't tell him my feelings kasi wala naman? I mean really, I'm single and happy?" Tapos natawa ng bahagya kasi if nasobrahan baka magive out niya real feelings at maiyak. 

"Wehh ang dami mo kayang suitors! Like hmmm si what's his name again? Yung classmate mo! Si Jongdae!" 

Napataas ng kilay si Baekhyun at naibaba ang kanyang kubyertos. "Jongdae is a friend. Please don't put malice on his actions." 

"Oohhh who's this Jongdae. Spill tea please." Wendy said, feeling close masyado kaya nairita si Baekhyun at di maiwasan na medjo umirap. 

Uminom ng tubig si Chanyeol, rested his hand sa back ng chair ni Wendy at nag kwento, "Alam mo Wendy, sure akong may bet yung si Jongdae na yun sa kanya. Ayaw lang niya acknowledge." 

Sabay tinignan si Baekhyun at sinabi, "Bb, I know you. You just don't like him that way, diba?" 

Kung nakikita lang ang pagusok ng tenga at ilong ni Baekhyun, mananahimik na si Chanyeol eh pero he decided to be the bigger person here. Napakapit siya sa spoon and fork niya at sa sobrang triggered hindi na siya nagisip at sinagot ang best friend. "Paano kung gusto ko talaga siya, ayaw ko lang magsabi sa'yo?" 

May konting kirot sa puso na nadarama si Chanyeol nang bitawan ni Baekhyun ang mga salitang iyon. Hindi niya alam saan nanggaling pero bigla niyang naramdaman. He was certain Bb would tell him everything and anything, hearing it for the first time came as a shock. _Kailan mo pa naramdaman yan kay Jongdae? Akala ko siguradong wala._

And Baekhyun on the other hand mentally apologized to Jongdae for using him. Hindi niya gusto ang mga nasabi niya pero napush siya. Nasasaktan na siya. Pag hindi niya ipinagtanggol sarili niya, aping api na siya. Pero hindi kasalanan ni Chanyeol kasi tama siya, wala siyang alam sa nararamdaman ni Baekhyun. 

Wendy saw the sudden tension between the two best friends and cleared her throat. "Omg!! Double date soon please?" 

Baekhyun smiled lang and excused himself to the restroom and Chanyeol watched him as he got up from his seat and walked away.

\--

Baekhyun looked at the mirror, telling himself _last na 'to, Baek. Kaya mo pa ba?_

Then he heard a series of soft knocks on the bathroom door. "Bb! Bb! Are you okay?" 

He looked at his reflection once again at nakita ang mukha niyang ayaw na pero lumalaban pa rin. Ang mga luha nagbabadya sa kanyang mga mata. Sinampal niya ang sarili pabalik sa realidad na kahit kailan, kahit siya ang dadamayan ng matalik na kaibigan, hanggang doon nalang siya. 

_Huli na 'to Baekhyun_ , kinausap muli ang sarili. _Sana huli na nga._

Last check sa sarili at para bang bagong tao, ipinilit niyang ngumiti sabay binuksan ang pintuan ng banyo. "Oh Yeoli! Gagamit ka?" 

"Hindi. I was worried. Are you okay? You feeling sick?" Chanyeol asked at hinawakan ang noo ng best friend.

Exhale, labas sa ilong, "Oo naman. Okay lang. Why?" Sagot ni Baekhyun. Napakapit siya sa kanyang telepono for support. Mahirap na magbreak down pero ramdam na ramdam niya sa kanyang tuhod.

"Bb tell me what's bothering you? If you want, I'll take you home."

Ngumiti na lamang ang kaibigan at winagayway ang phone niya sa harap ni Chanyeol. "No need. Jongdae's picking me up, may group work pala kami...Now, go back to Wendy. Nagiintay na yun." 

Chanyeol sincerely looked concerned. Ang mga mata niya'y pilit na hinahanap ang kay Baekhyun pero wala, wala ang siglang madalas niyang nakikita. Ayaw ipilit pa na may mali kasi alam naman niyang hindi magsasabi ang kaibigan unless siya ang kusang loob na magsabi sa kanya. Ganito si Chanyeol, always on the lookout for his best friend kaya nga nainlove si Baekhyun 'di ba. 

"Sigurado ka ah? I paid for the bill na." 

Tumango si Baekhyun at sabay na bumalik sa table nila. 

"Are you okay, Baekhyun? Nagworry kami sa'yo kasi ang tagal mo dun." Wendy asked. Hindi malaman kung totoo ba o pinipilit lang ang sarili sa kanya. 

"Yup! I had to wait in line. Anyway, you guys going somewhere after?" 

Wendy looked at Chanyeol. "Hmmm dessert? Sama ka na sa'min Bb."

Yung mukha ni Wendy hindi maipinta na gusto pa isama ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. "Ay, why 'di ka sasama?" 

Implied naman na ayaw ni Wendy sumama si Baekhyun kaya sinagot nalang niya para sa ikakapayapa ng kaisipan ng babaeng nasa harap niya, "No na. Jongdae's picking me up raw. I forgot we have a group thing." 

Mukha ni Wendy parang nadismaya sa pagtanggi ng best friend ng dinidate but sa loob loob ni Baekhyun _plastik._

"Bb you sure ah? I mean we can drop you off to Jongdae's. It seems like it's going to rain baka mahirapan siya pumunta dito." Sobrang gusto isama ni Chanyeol ang best friend pero biglang nag side comment si Wendy na nauuta na siya at gusto na ng matamis. 

"I'm fine. I can wait here. You guys go, enjoy!" Pilit na sinabi ni Baek. He waved them goodbye and watched their backs. Chanyeol rested his hand at Wendy's back para akayin siya. He lets out a long sigh at sinampal ang sarili para tigilan na ang self pity. 

_Pag lumingon ka, sasama ako._

Pero hanggang sa paglabas ng Max, Chanyeol never looked back. 

So now na nag-iisa siya, ano na gagawin niya? 

\-- 

"Yeol, you okay?" Wendy asked nang makita niya na nag space out si Chanyeol sa likod ng manibela before starting the car. 

Chanyeol tightened his lips, showing off his dimples as he smiles. He placed a hand on top of Wendy's head. "I'm okay. I'm just wondering if I should go back and leave an umbrella for Bb." 

Hindi mapagkakaila yung mukha ni Wendy na _si Bb na naman_ pero pinigilan nalang niya ang sarili at pinagsabihan si Chanyeol not to worry kasi dadating naman si Jongdae to take care of Baekhyun. 

But for Chanyeol, hindi niya gusto yung pakiramdam of leaving Baekhyun alone. Parang it's his job to take care of him. And knowing other people would be the one doing his job, parang kinalimutan niya responsibilidad niya bilang best friend ni Baek. 

Pero is being Baekhyun's best friend really a responsibility or is there something else? 

"Haaay nako. You're still worried. You're ruining a good day, Yeol…" malungkot na sinabi ni Wendy. As in she's frowning. At naawa naman si Chanyeol as soon as he saw his girl's face. 

Pinainit ni Chanyeol ang sasakyan while Wendy was looking at his CD stash. She saw a CD with Baekhyun written on it. Pinatugtog niya ito at first song palang matic sinabi ni Chanyeol, "Paboritong kanta ni Bb!" 

_Kung tayo ay matanda na_

_Sana'y di tayo magbago_

_Kailan man_

_Nasaan ma'y ito ang pangarap ko_

Hindi maiwasan na lingonin ni Chanyeol ang pwesto kung saan sila umupo kanina. Baka sakaling makita pa ang kaibigan. Pero biglang sinabayan ni Wendy ang kanta kaya agad namang napatingin sa kanya si Chanyeol and he drove off, feeling the song through Wendy's voice. Nawala ang isip sa taong inaalala.

Chanyeol and Wendy went to a cafè near school kung saan madalas nagaaral si Baekhyun. Pagpasok nila napansin ni Chanyeol ang pamilyar na lalake na nagoorder sa counter. Iniwan niya si Wendy at nilapitan ito. 

"Jongdae?" Tawag ni Chanyeol. Gulat na gulat kasi akala niya kasama nito ang best friend. At sumakto pang napakalakas ng buhos ng ulan sa labas. 

Liningon ni Jongdae ang tumawag sa kanya. Hindi niya pwedeng kaligtaan si Chanyeol, in fact sawang sawa na siya dito sa araw-araw na kwento ni Baekhyun tungkol sa kanya. 

"Oh, Chanyeol? Bakit?" 

"Omg he's Jongdae? Wait, I thought sunduin mo si Baekhyun?" Nang interrupt si Wendy. Napatingin sa kanya si Jongdae at biglang naisip kung okay lang si Baekhyun kasi hindi pa sila ulit naguusap since nung klase nila kanina. 

Tumango si Chanyeol, "O'nga meron raw kayong group work? Bakit andito ka pa kanina pa namin siya iniwan." 

Napaisip si Jongdae at narealize na maybe ito na ang _escape route_ ni Baekhyun. "Ah may dinaanan lang ako pero alis na rin ako. Una na ako." At dali dali siyang lumabas ng cafè para salbahin si Baekhyun, tinawagan niya agad ito. 

"Bye. Ingat!" Said Wendy habang nakapulupot kay Chanyeol. Parang batang mawawala, ayaw pakawalan kasi nakakaramdam na siya na baka balikan nito ang best friend.

"Wendy, sorry pero okay lang rain check sa dessert? I'll call you later. I have to go somewhere." 

Yung itsura ni Wendy, ngumiti nalang at walang nagawa ng magmadali si Chanyeol lumabas ng cafè. 

\-- 

"Hello, Baek? I'm on my way to you. Asan ka?" 

Tinignan niya ang phone niya to double check who was calling.

"Jongdae? Huh? Nasa Max ako what do you mean on your way?" Tanong ni Baekhyun. 

Sinusubukan ni Jongdae na bilisan ang pagmamaneho para puntahan si Baekhyun kaya lang sa ulan, nahihirapan siya. "Maghintay ka lang. Dadating ako. I saw Chanyeol with his girl kasi." 

"Shet! I'm so sorry. Sorry." Napalagay ang kamay sa noo at ramdam ang init na umaakyat sa kanyang mukha.

"Don't be. I told you, anytime naman. Buti I got the hint." 

Natawa si Baekhyun sabay napasinghot. Malapit na naman siyang lumuha. Dinagdagan pa ng gloomy at maulan na weather. Lalo siyang nagiging emotional. "Sorry again. Kwento later. See you!" 

"I'll be there in 10 mins." 

And on the other hand, Chanyeol also beats the red light para balikan si Baekhyun. Nararamdaman niyang nag alibi lang ang best friend nang napansin niya na medjo nag alangan si Jongdae kanina as if wala naman talaga silang plano ni Baekhyun. Kahit alam naman niyang there's nothing to worry about, he still does. Mabuti nang sumunod sa kutob kaysa pagsisihan niya sa huli. He also mentally told himself na bumawi kay Wendy.

And it's a 25 minute ride according to waze sinusubukan niyang maging 15 minutes. Walang kasiguraduhan kung pupuntahan talaga siya ni Jongdae kaya't mabuti nang mauna siya dun. 

Pasensya na kay Wendy pero si Baekhyun ang pinaguusapan dito. Ganun klaseng kaibigan ang isang Chanyeol Park. Literally, bros over hoes. Kung alam lang ni Baekhyun na his best friend is own his way tiyak dun sa pagkakataong iyon, kahit may iba si Chanyeol, magtatapat siya pero ayun lang wala siyang kaalamalam. 

Dumating naman kaagad si Chanyeol sa Max. He fetched for his umbrella sa likod ng sasakyan pero nang buksan niya iyon nakita niya si Jongdae na may payong patakbo sa may entrance kung saan nagaabang ang kanyang kaibigan. 

Hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun na tumakbo kay Jongdae sabay niyakap ito. Di rin siya sure kung bakit niya ginawa yun but all he needs is comfort now. Hindi pa nakakatulong ang lamig ng hangin. Hindi matukoy kung ang basa sa kanyang mga mukha ay luha o patak ng ulan.

"Sorry Jongdae. Sorry talaga." Habang humikbi na sinabi ni Baekhyun. "Hindi ko pala kaya talaga. Nasasaktan talaga ako." 

Niyakap naman pabalik ni Jongdae and kaibigan. "Shhh, okay lang yan. Iiyak mo lang. Andito lang ako." 

"Bakit kasi kailangan sa kanya pa ako mainlove?" 

Huminga ng malalim si Jongdae at bumulong sa hangin, "Pwede naman sa akin nalang." 

\--

Pag gising ni Baekhyun agad na naalala ang sinabi sa kanya ni Jongdae nang pabalik na sila sa condo para ihatid siya.

_“Unahin mo ang sarili mo. Humingi ka ng sign kay Lord. I’m sure He has answers.”_

Kaya he said a small prayer to Him, “Lord, just give me one great opportunity, I’ll take it and follow You. Gusto ko na po kasing ipahinga ang nararamdaman ko. Napapagod na po kasi akong magmahal ng patago.” 

And as if on cue, nagring and cellphone niya and saw sa caller ID _Yeolie_ agad na nagdasal, “Really, Lord? Sure na po kayo dito?” 

Sasagutin niya ba o hahayaan nalang niya pero ano pa nga ba, “Hello?”

“Hi bb. How are you feeling na? Namiss kita…” 

_Lord napakabilis naman po._

“Sana sumama ka sa amin ni Wendy.” 

And just like that he knew what God was telling him. Ito na yung sign na kailangan niya ilugar ang sarili niya kahit alam naman talaga niya kung saan siya at mananatiling ganun nalang yun. 

Baekhyun cleared his throat, "Next time! What's up?" 

"Nothing much bb. O'nga pala, may gig kami nila Sehun. G ka ba? I mean kung okay lang sa'yo na ikaw kaduet ko?" 

Napabuntong hininga lang si Baekhyun sa kabilang linya, "Nako Yeoli, huwag na. Baka ipahiya lang kita. Why don't you ask Wendy? Tutal dun naman kayo nagsimula di'ba?" 

Sana hindi narinig ni Chanyeol and pagnguya niya ng Ampalaya kasi sobrang bitter lang niya. 

Natawa si Chanyeol, "Wala yun kay Wendy. In fact, siya ang nagsuggest! So ano g?" 

Hindi sigurado si Baekhyun kung sinasadya ni Wendy ito to make a fool of himself. Hindi naman panget boses niya, sadyang mahiyain lang. Takot lang rin siya idamay banda ng best friend niya. Pero may magagawa ba siya? Kasi hindi siya titigilan ni Yeoli hangga't mapa-oo siya. 

_Last na 'to._

"Okay fine! Pero ako pipili ng kanta ah." Rumolyo ang kanyang mga mata pero di mapigilan na mapangiti ni Baekhyun. 

Sa bar kung saan palaging tumutugtog ang banda ni Chanyeol nagsimula ang lahat. Yung mga panahon na akala ni Baekhyun ay wala lang pero meron na pala. Nang kumanta si Chanyeol na para bang sa kanya ito umaawit, nawala na ng tuluyan ang damdamin ni Baekhyun. Isang masarap na pakiramdam ang pagtibok ng puso niya ngunit paano kung hindi parehas ang pagtibok ng puso ni Chanyeol para sa kanya?

"Oh bakit ka ngumingiti diyan?" Tanong ni Luhan kay Baekhyun sabay abot ng bote ng beer. 

Umiling siya, "Naalala ko lang yung unang araw ng gig nila Yeoli dito. Nakakamiss." 

Now it was Luhan's turn to reminisce, "Ay shet! Bakit hindi ko makakalimutan? Sobra kayang pula mo nun! Hindi ko alam ah pero kung sa akin ginawa yun, baka nainlove na ako!" 

Baekhyun took a swig of his beer, "Bakit di ba ginawa ever ni Sehun sa'yo yun?"

"B, he's the drummer you think he had the chance to scream I LOVE YOU, LUHAN? In fairness talaga kay Chanyeol when he told the whole bar over the mic na he loves you. Iba din! So ano? Mahal mo rin ba?" 

Tinungga ni Baekhyun ang bote ng beer hanggang malapit na maubos. "Suuus. He wasn't in the right state of mind when he said that. And besides, we're just friends." 

"Cut the crap, B. You love him. He loves you. Tanga lang kayo pareho." Luhan said sabay umiling. 

Gusto pa sanang magsalita ni Baekhyun kaya lang tinawag na siya ni Chanyeol sa stage para magrehearse. 2 hours nalang at tutugtog na sila pero hanggang ngayon di alam ni Baekhyun ang kakantahin. 

Inabutan ni Chanyeol ng tubig si Baekhyun. "So what are we singing today bb?" 

"Hmmmmm magagalit ka ba sa akin kung wala pa?" Sabi ni Baekhyun na medjo nagmamakaawa na huwag siya pagalitan ng best friend. 

Chanyeol just ruffled his hair sabay, "No pressure bb. I'm just happy you're finally doing this." 

"Yeol, naalala mo pa ba yung unang gig niyo dito?" 

Napatigil si Chanyeol sa pag tune ng guitara niya. "Wow di ko na nga maalala when our first gig was eh. Why?" 

Nalungkot naman si Baekhyun. He knew it was too good to be true na Chanyeol meant what he said. 

"Wala lang. Alam ko na kakantahin natin…" 

\-- 

Baekhyun was backstage while everyone was on stage already. Kinakabahan siya but at the same time iniisip niya na last na. Tama na. Let go na. At least may iiwan siya to convey his feelings kahit wala naman talagang malisya. Performance lang, ganun. 

Bago pa man siya sumabak sa stage, nilapitan siya ni Wendy. 

"Oh hello, Wendy. Balita ko idea mo daw 'to." 

Ngumiti naman sa kanya pabalik ang girlfriend ni Chanyeol. "Oo kasi Chanyeol couldn't stop talking about a duet with you eh. So I'm doing him a favor." 

Hindi na nagsalita si Baekhyun at ngumiti lang. Akala niya tapos na si Wendy but then she started talking, "Baekhyun, I know importante ka sa buhay ni Chanyeol. Gets ko naman yun. Pero pwedeng humingi ng favor sa'yo?" 

Tumango lang si Baekhyun. Napalunok kasi mukhang seryoso si Wendy. 

"Pag niyaya ka ni Chanyeol lumabas, pwede ka bang humindi? I know, I know ang selfish pero you've known him all your life. Okay lang ba this time I'll get to know him naman?" 

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung galit siya, naaawa o kaya nasasaktan. Kasi as someone na tiniis lahat kahit feelings niya para maging happy si Chanyeol, ginawa na niya. Pero bakit ngayon kailangang lumayo na siya?" 

_Lord, ito na po ba yung sign niyo? Ang sakit po pala ng realidad._

"I'm so sorry you feel that way, Wendy. I don't mean to come in between you guys. I swear it's not on purpose." 

Umiling si Wendy at hinawakan and mga kamay ni Baekhyun, "No, Baek. Hindi sa ganun. It's just I feel like I'm losing him." 

"What? No! Wendy you don't have to feel that. Chanyeol and I are really just friends. Okay sige, after ng gig na 'to. I'd distance myself to give you two your space. Ganyan lang talaga si Chanyeol, overbearing best friend." 

Sa sobrang tuwa ni Wendy napayakap siya kay Baekhyun ng mahigpit and paulit-ulit na nagpapasalamat. Pero on the other hand paulit-ulit na nararamdaman ni Baekhyun ang pag basag ng puso niya. 

_I guess this is really goodbye._

"Bb, it's showtime. Tara?" Chanyeol invited, his hand offered in front of Baekhyun.

Tumingin siya kay Wendy waiting for some sort of approval at nang makitang tumango ang girlfriend ng best friend, hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol. 

Hinawakan ng mahigpit kasi yun na ang una't huling pagkakataon na mahahawakan niya ito. 

Sa bawat karipas ng gitara ni Chanyeol at ang boses ni Baekhyun na agaw atensyon ay para bang wala ng iba pa sa paligid nila. Ginawa nilang sa kanila ang musika na itinutugtog. Sobrang sarap sa pakiramdam kahit na sa dulo ay alam naman na kung ano ang katapusan. Inialay ni Baekhyun ang ilang taong pagmamahal niya sa kantang inaawit niya.

Ito ay _para sa kanya._

_At kahit mahal kita,_

_Wala akong magagawa_

_Tanggap ko oh aking sinta_

_Pangarap lang kita_

\-- 

_Mr Baekhyun Byun,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are one of the 10 students chosen by the college to take the special examination for an internship at the United Nations headquarters in New York._

_The internship will be all expenses paid and will take 2 years and a possibility to be absorbed to a permanent position in your chosen field._

_Please see attached for other details._

_We are hoping to hear from you._

_Sincerely,_

_Junmyeon Manuel Kim_

_Dean_

_College of Multidisciplinary Studies_

God really works in mysterious ways. Ask and you shall receive talaga. Ang bilis ng takbo ng buhay ni Baekhyun ngayon. Matapos ang gig nila almost a week ago, wala na siyang inatupag kung hindi ang kanyang pag-aaral. Kahit na ilang beses siyang tinatawagan at kinukulit ni Chanyeol, pinipigilan niya sarili niya kasi nangako siya kay Wendy na he will keep his distance. 

Sobrang dami niyang alibi kay Chanyeol. Kung hindi nasa library, umuwi siya sa bahay ng kanyang magulang dahil busy sa exams. Pinagsabihan pa niya ang parents niya na huwag sasagutin ang mga tawag ni Chanyeol kasi mangungulit lang ito. 

May isang beses din na kumatok ito sa condo niya. Alam ni Chanyeol kung saan nakatago ang spare key pero hindi na iniiwan ni Baekhyun doon dahil iniiwasan niya talaga. Ayaw rin niyang ipaalam na may posibilidad na umalis siya pa New York kasi yun na ang oportunidad niya na kumawala sa nararamdaman niya. Sinisimulan na niya kaya dapat panindigan na niya… kahit masakit sa damdamin niya. 

**Yeoli: Bb, are you ok? I miss you…**

**Yeoli: Bb, di pa tayo nagccelebrate. We made it on stage, together!**

**Yeoli: Tara Max?**

**Yeoli: Uy, bb… are u mad at me ba? It's almost the weekend.**

**Yeoli: Bb please just :) and I'll stop. I just want to know if ok ka lang.**

Tinadtad ng messages ni Chanyeol ang kanyang best friend. Nang mabasa ito ni Baekhyun hindi mawala sa kanya ang sakit na dulot ng pag iwas. Meron pa bang ibang paraan para lumayo nang walang nasasaktan? Oo, kaibigan lang siya pero sa tingin ni Wendy ay iba. Ayaw niyang maakusahan na nangaagaw ng atensyon. Kaya siya nalang ang mag adjust kaysa may may sabi pa sa kanya. 

**Bb: :)**

**\--**

Kahit naman sabihin ni Chanyeol na kapag nagreply si Baekhyun ay magiging okay na siya, pero hindi pala. It's been bugging him for the last few days already. He has been dating Wendy pero for some reason he couldn't get Baekhyun off his mind lalo na ngayon na hindi niya ito nirereplyan. Who can blame him, best friend niya si Baekhyun at lagi silang magkasama. Natural lang naman na mamiss siya hindi ba? 

"Babe, you okay?" Wendy asked as Chanyeol forks at his food at nakatingin lang sa plato niya. 

Nagitla si Chanyeol at nginitian lang ang girlfriend. Pero hindi mawala ang pag-aalala sa mukha niya. 

Wendy sighed. "Is there something bothering you?" 

Umiling si Chanyeol. "Wala 'to. Okay naman ako. Kain na tayo?" 

Hindi tanga si Wendy para hindi malaman kung bakit ganun ang kinikilos ng boyfriend. Kaya naman she decided to talk about Baekhyun. 

"So, how are things with Baek after the gig? You guys were great out there!" Nagmamaang-maangan niyang sinabi.

Napatingin lang sa kanya si Chanyeol na para bang it struck something in his chest. "Ahhh. Hmm di ko na nga nakakausap at nakikita. Baka busy?" 

Wendy smiled a little pero nang mapansin na tuliro pa rin ang boyfriend, she had to cheer him up a bit. "You want me to ask my friends from his dept kung anong meron? Baka they're preparing kasi for something?" 

Umiling si Chanyeol. "It's fine. I'm sure Baek has his reasons. He'll come around." 

But will he? 

"Oh babe! Isn't that Jongdae? Oh wait omg, he's with Baekhyun!" 

At the name of his best friend, napatayo agad siya and tries to find a familiar face in the crowded cafeteria. When he saw him, he was smiling from ear to ear while talking to Jongdae at nagkukulitan pa. He never really saw Baekhyun so careless and playful around someone not him. Yes, he has other friends. And yes, wala namang masama doon pero bakit nararamdaman ni Chanyeol na pag sa kanya he wasn't the same Baekhyun he met years ago. 

Pag malapit siya parang lahat calculated na, Baekhyun is so careful and like walking on eggshells. Napansin niya how he interacted with Jongdae now and he noticed _do I make him feel uncomfortable? Or are we too comfortable that I don't see this side of him?_

"Babe! Babe! Aren't you going there to say hi?" 

Napaupo nalang ulit si Chanyeol and took a sip of his Iced Americano. Kailangan pa ata niyang kabahan para makalapit pero hindi niya magawa. "No na. Mukhang nagmamadali rin sila." 

\-- 

"Are you okay? Parang palapit si Chanyeol dito." 

Tumawa si Baekhyun at pinalo si Jongdae sa balikat. "Hindi yan. Kasama si Wendy oh. And besides sure naman ako he senses na I need time alone." 

Inabutan ni Jongdae ng pagkain si Baekhyun and he just smiled in return. Kahit papaano, gumagaan ang pakiramdam ni Baekhyun. Yung dahang-dahan na siyang nagiging okay pero di mawawala sa kanya na mahal pa rin niya ang best friend. Seeing Wendy and Chanyeol happy makes him feel na he's doing a good job. A good job sa pagpaparaya. 

"Are you taking the exams, Jongdae?" Tanong ni Baekhyun. 

Tumango ang kaklase. "Ikaw ba? 2 years rin yun if ever?" 

"Oh eh ano naman kung 2 years? Mabuti nga yun baka by the time I'm in NY, I'm whole again." 

Napabuntong hininga nalang si Jongdae. Hindi kasi imposible na hindi makakuha ng internship si Baekhyun kasi he's been working hard for it. "Pero, hindi mo man lang ba kakausapin si Chanyeol about it?" 

Napatigil si Baekhyun sa pag highlight sa kanyang libro. "Kausapin ko siya pag nakapasa na ako o kung papalarin kapag malapit na ako umalis." 

\-- 

STUDENT BOARD 

INTERNATIONAL STUDIES 

LIST OF QUALIFIED PARTICIPANTS FOR UNITED NATIONS INTERNSHIP EXAMINATION

  1. Jongin Kim
  2. Kyungsoo Carlos Do
  3. Baekhyun Byun
  4. Beatrice Lim
  5. Samantha Kim Cruz
  6. Alfonso Jongdae Kim 
  7. Iñigo Lucas Pascual 
  8. Patricia Margarita Byun
  9. Cassandra Mae Kim 
  10. Jeffrey Jaehyun Jung 



Agad na tinawagan ni Chanyeol ang best friend nang makita niya ang announcement at ng hindi sumagot ang kaibigan, hinanap niya ito sa campus. Pumunta sa caf, sa study hall, sa empty classrooms kung saan sila tumatambay noon. Sinubukan niya muling tawagan ang best friend at nang makapasok sa loob ng library na hingal na hingal pa ay nakita niya si Baekhyun sa may bandang dulo na nakaearphones at sobrang tutok sa pag-aaral. 

Dahang-dahan niya itong nilapitan at tumayo sa harapan ng table nito. Hindi ata siya napansin kaya kinatok niya ang lamesa. Ng makita siya ni Baekhyun hindi niya alam kung bakit pero lungkot at saya ang nakikita niya sa mga mata nito. Tinitigan niya lang ang best friend sabay ngumiti. Yung ngiting relieved. 

"So, kailan mo balak sabihin sa akin ang good news?" 

At sa moment na iyon, gustong gusto yakapin ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at umiyak kasi miss na miss na niya ito at gusto niya mag share ng kasiyahan kasama ang best friebd. Pero kinailangan niya magpigil nang makita si Wendy na papunta sa direksyon nila. 

Napakamot nalang ng ulo si Baekhyun at ngumiti. "Hmm, surprise?"

And as if on cue, nag-hello si Wendy sa kanilang dalawa. "Babe!" Sabay halik sa pisngi nito. 

"Hi Baek! Long time no see ah. How're you?" She asked sabay umupo sa upuan sa tapat ni Baekhyun. At this point hindi na magawang mainis ni Baekhyun kasi ugali na siguro ni Wendy ito at sino ba ang girlfriend? Hindi naman siya. 

Tumabi si Chanyeol sa kabilang upuan at ikinwento niya kay Wendy ang good news ni Baekhyun sabay nagtanong, "Kaya mo ba ako iniiwasan ha bb? Dahil naghahanda ka for this? I mean I have to admit, nagtatampo ako. How could you keep something like this from me?" 

Napatingin lang si Baekhyun kay Wendy. Pero tumawa nalang kasi. "Tignan mo yan, ang OA mo kasi minsan eh. Hindi pa nga ako nakakapasa. Ayaw ko mag jinks." 

"Pero still, bb. We could have celebrated. 'Diba babe?" Sabay tingin kay Wendy at ngumiti lang ang girlfriend.

Napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun, "I'd rather just study." Tinabla niya ito. 

"Sungit naman. Ang tagal kitang di nakita at nakausap. I miss you." 

_I miss you too._

"Babe, you want to eat?" Wendy asked, obvious na ayaw makinig sa small talks ng mag best friend. 

"Go na. Lunch na rin naman. May tapusin lang ako dito." Baekhyun said na sobrang parang pinapaalis niya talaga sila. Kasi kung magstay pa sila baka mag breakdown nalang siya. 

"But bb… come with us to eat!" Chanyeol invited. Wendy stood up na and extended her hand to Chanyeol. Hinihintay na sumama sa kanya. 

Umiling si Baekhyun, "Sorry pero I have to finish this chapter. And kakain kami ni Jongdae so don't worry na, Yeol. Samahan mo na si Wendy." 

Look of dismay ang makikita sa mukha ni Chanyeol kasi umasa siya na namiss rin siya ni Baekhyun. 

"Okay… I'm always rooting for you." Sabi ni Chanyeol sabay hawak sa kamay ni Wendy at umalis. 

Matapos lumabas nila Chanyeol hindi napigilan ng luha ni Baekhyun. Habang naglilipat ng pahina ng librong binabasa ay ang pagpunas ng luha nya. 

\-- 

Araw-araw dinadaanan ni Chanyeol sa library si Baekhyun at araw-araw rin na hindi siya pinapansin nito kaya mas minabuti nalang niya na sa lamesa malayo kay Baekhyun nalang niya ito pinapanuod. 

Minsan makikita nalang siya ni Wendy na tulala at nagiisip kung ano ang posibilidad na rason kung bakit sobra nalamang ang distansya ng kanyang best friend. Hindi naman siya ganitong tao kasi alam niya Baekhyun would share his happiness. Pero hayaan nalang niya at ipinagdadasal na sana makuha niya ang internship sa New York. 

Umalis na si Chanyeol ng library at nakasalubong si Jongdae. Binati siya ni Jongdae at bago pumasok sa library sinabihan siya ni Chanyeol. 

"Hindi ko alam kung bakit lumalayo si Baekhyun pero pare please paki alagaan. Huwag mo hayaan mag over work, malala yan pag nagkamigraine. At please yayain mo laging kumain ah. Yun lang. Thanks, Jongdae." 

At bago pa man makasalita si Jongdae, umalis na si Chanyeol. 

Hindi alam ni Jongdae kung bakit nasabi ni Chanyeol yun sa kanya kaya kahit ayaw niya sabihin kay Baekhyun ay ginawa niya. 

"Anong nangyari sa'nyo? Tapatin mo nga ako, tayo na ba?" 

Tinignan ng masama ni Baekhyun si Jongdae. "Joke lang naman ito naman. Pero seryoso nga what happened? It's really unlike you to not talk to him." 

Baekhyun just sighed. "Wala. Kinausap lang ako ni Wendy na dumistansya sa kanya." 

"Alam mo yang babaeng yan makakatikim sa akin yan eh." 

"Shhh wag ka nga maingay. It's not like that, gags. Basta ginusto ko rin naman na lumayo." 

"Basta Baek just do what your heart wants." Ang payo sa kanya ng kaklase. 

"Ang gusto ko makapasa sa exam. Bukas, malalaman ko kapalaran ko." 

\-- 

Sa gig ng banda ni Chanyeol nakakapanibago ang awrahan ng mga tao. Ang dating puro talon at sigla ng tao ay ngayon napapalibutan ng kalungkutan. Ang mga manginginom na imbis mag party sa tugtugan nila Chanyeol ay nakaupo at nakikinig ng malungkot na set list. 

_Hindi tayo pwede_

_Pinagtagpo pero 'di tinadhana_

_Hindi na posible_

_Ang mga puso'y huwag nating pahirapan_

_Suko na sa laban_

_Hindi tayo pwede_

Nakakadala ang pagdama ni Chanyeol sa bawat salita ng kanyang ikinakanta. Nasense naman agad ng kabanda ito at ng magbreak kinausap siya ni Sehun. 

"Bro, break na ba kayo ni Wendy?" 

Umiling si Chanyeol. "Kasama ko siya ngayon 'diba? Hindi kami nagbreak."

"Oh eh bakit 2 straight nights na tayo nagluluksa dito?" Tanong ni Sehun at pilit na binabasa ang kaibigan. 

"Alam mo parang I know why. Haven't seen Baekhyun in a while. May problema ba?"

Napabuntong hinga si Chanyeol. "Alam mo pare di ko alam ah pero pakiramdam ko may nagawa akong mali sa kanya. Hindi naman siya ganito." 

"Ano ba siya ngayon?" Sehun asked at binaba ang drum sticks sa kanyang tabi. Kinuha niya rin ang gitara ng kaibigan at ipinatanong sa likod. He offered him a bottle of beer also kasi it looks like he needed it. 

"Iniiwasan niya talaga ako eh. I know he's busy preparing for the exams for an internship in New York. Bro, yung ngayon di niya ako kinakausap, hirap ako pano kung umalis pa siya?" 

Hinawakan ni Sehun si Chanyeol sa balikat at masinsinang sinabi, "Bro, huwag ka magagalit sa tanong ko ah. Mahal mo ba si Wendy?"

Tinignan ni Chanyeol si Sehun na parang nalito. "What does it have to do with Wendy?" He asked. 

"Kasi bro kung pinipilit mo lang sarili mo sa relationship mo with her, I say let go. Go to the one you really love." Sehun said pero hindi pa rin talaga naiintindihan ni Chanyeol ang kabanda. 

Hindi nagsasalita si Chanyeol kasi pilit niyang inireregister sa utak niya mga salita ni Sehun. Nahalata ni Sehun na slow si Chanyeol sa kanyang nararamdaman. Hindi naman siya bulag but more like tanga. 

"Alam naming lahat bro. Ikaw lang talaga ang hindi inaacknowledge yung fact na mahalaga si Baekhyun sa buhay mo. You know, that way." 

Nakakunot ang noo ni Chanyeol, nagiisip kung saan patutungo ang conversation na ito. "Natatandaan mo ba yung sinabi mo sa lahat ng tao dito na mahal mo si Baekhyun?" 

"Pare ginawa ko ba talaga yun?" Nammroblemang tanong ni Chanyeol. 

Tumango si Sehun. "Tangina. All along akala ko tinago ko lang sa sarili ko yun. Mahal ko naman talaga si B. Mahal na mahal ko yun. Mahalaga siya sa buhay ko. Pero naalala ko rin, kahit na may amats ako, lumabas siya kasama si Luhan." 

"Oh? Tapos from then on nang babae ka na? Pilit inalis ang posibilidad na baka mahal ka rin ni Baekhyun? Dahil? Lumabas siya after mo sabihin na mahal mo siya? Tanga ka?" Pinagalitan siya ni Sehun. Kasi nakakainis na nakikita niya ang kabandang litong lito na sa nararamdaman niya. 

"Are you saying mahal ko si Baekhyun more than a friend?" Chanyeol is asking as if hindi niya talaga alam. 

Napakibit-balikad nalang si Sehun at sinabi, "Bro, feelings ko ba? Pero yun ang nagmamanifest sa amin ah. Tinatanong nga ako ni Luhan kung finally di ka na bulag." 

"Sobrang obvious ba? Kasi akala ko magaling ako magtago ng nararamdaman." 

Tumawa si Sehun at umiiling. Hindi makapaniwala sa kanyang naririnig. Akala niya matalino si Chanyeol, sa pag-ibig pala nagkakamali. "Hay nako. Kahit nung may mga dinidate ka at hindi nagwowork out lagi mong excuse si Baekhyun. Hindi mo ba naisip na baka kaya siya ang excuse mo kasi gusto mo talaga siya?" 

Napapaisip si Chanyeol. Bumibilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso. Kasi dahang-dahan na bumabalik ang mga ala-alang sa kanya at kay Baekhyun lang. 

Sehun continued, ipinapamukha na sa kabanda ang obvious na katotohanan. "Boto ako para kay Wendy, bro. Sa totoo lang akala ko siya na talaga ang makakapagbago sa kutob ko na mahal mo si Baekhyun. Pero sa estado mo ngayon, same pa rin pala. Si Baekhyun pa rin pala ang mahalaga." 

"Hindi naman na bago yun. Siya naman talaga palagi." Ang sagot sa kanya ni Chanyeol. 

"Oh eh ano pa hinihintay mo?" 

"Mali pare na bigla nalang ako magsasabi sa kanya. Unfair yun. Lalo na kay Wendy."

Inabot ni Sehun and gitara sa kaibigan. "I say talk to her. The next time we'll be back in a gig, gusto ko nagwawild na mga tao dito ah." 

Tumawa nalang si Chanyeol at niyakap si Sehun. 

"Thanks, man."

\-- 

Sa loob ng kotse habang nagmamaneho, humahanap ng bwelo si Chanyeol na kausapin ang girlfriend. The car ride was quiet. Parang nagpapakiramdaman ang dalawa. 

Hindi nakayanan ang katahimikan kaya nagsalita na si Wendy. 

"Babe, may kasalanan ako…" she started to speak. 

Napaside smile si Chanyeol sa kanya pero hindi na siya nagsalita. Ang dami niyang iniisip di alam saan sisimulan until Wendy did. 

"I'm the reason why Baekhyun is not talking to you." She said. 

Napahinto ng breaks si Chanyeol at ginilid ang sasakyan sa may kanto. 

"Why would you do that, Wendy? You know how important he is to me." 

"Alam ko...kaya nga pinaparealize ko sa'yo.. Oo aminin ko sa una selos na selos ako kay Baekhyun kasi wala ka ng ibang bukang bibig kung hindi siya. Did you ever notice how painful it was for me whenever you look for him?" Nagpaliwanag siya. Sinusubukan kumalma ni Wendy pero hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili. 

Chanyeol on the other didn't know what to feel. Ganun na ba siya kamadhid sa totoong nararamdaman niya na kinailangan niya pang makapanakit ng damdamin ng iba? Paano kung pati si Baekhyun sinasaktan na niya? 

"Ang selfish ko for asking Baekhyun a favor na lumayo sa'yo. Para akong gago na umaasa na kahit papaano sana tignan mo ako the same way you look at him. Whenever I'm with you, pakiramdam ko para akong trabaho mo na obligado kang gawin kasi committed ka." And then she started to tear up. 

Hindi alam sa paanong paraan mapapagaan ni Chanyeol ang loob ni Wendy. Kasalanan niya rin ito. Hindi siya pwedeng isisi sa kanya kasi kahit siya tanga na huli na niya narealize na iba ang mahal niya. 

"Wendy, I'm so sorry… hindi nga enough ang sorry para sa mga nararamdaman mo. Gago ako, oo. Kasi I was blinded by what I thought was true. Pero all along pinapahirapan ko lang mga tao sa paligid ko." 

Wendy sobs. Hinayaan magsalita si Chanyeol. "Masakit sa akin sobra pero Chanyeol patawarin mo rin ako kasi alam ko mas masakit sa inyong dalawa ni Baekhyun. I didn't mean to. Pero sana narealize mo na how important he is sa buhay mo." 

Chanyeol sighed long and hard. "Sobrang importante niya, Wendy. Pero it's too late. He'll leave for New York soon." 

Pinunasan ni Wendy ang kanyang mga luha at tinignan si Chanyeol. She grabbed his hands at tinignan ito sa kanyang mga mata. "It's never too late between you two. Ang sakit to let you go pero Chanyeol I've never seen love the way I saw how Baekhyun let go of you the first time I met him."

Paiyak na si Chanyeol habang tumitingin kay Wendy. "Trust me on this Chanyeol. Mahal ka rin ni Baekhyun." She said. 

Niyakap ni Wendy si Chanyeol ng mahigpit pero mabilis sabay binuksan ang kotse para lumabas. She never looked back kasi if she did baka never niya na pakawalan. 

\-- 

STUDENT BOARD 

INTERNATIONAL STUDIES 

FINAL LIST OF NEW UNITED NATIONS INTERNS: 

  1. Patricia Margarita Byun
  2. Iñigo Lucas Pascual
  3. Alfonso Jongdae Kim
  4. Baekhyun Byun
  5. Beatrice Lim



CONGRATULATIONS! 

Hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun na sa wakas! All his hard work paid off niyakap niya ng mahigpit si Jongdae sa harap ng announcement board. Nagtatatalon silang dalawa ng biglang tumigil si Jongdae. 

"Oh bakit?" Tanong ni Baekhyun. 

"Just go. Magiging okay rin ako." Sinabi ni Jongdae nang makita si Chanyeol na nakatayo sa tabi nila. Nagparaya na si Jongdae kasi alam niya kung saan lugar niya. At mas pipiliin niya ang maging kaibigan. 

Nang makita ni Baekhyun ang best friend napaluha ito instantly. Para bang mga ilang taon sila hindi nagkita. Tumawa si Baekhyun habang lumalapit ang best friend niya sa kanya sabay pinupunasan ang kanyang mga luha. 

"Yeoli… nakapasa ako." Sabi ni Baekhyun. Hindi alam kung masaya ba siya o malungkot kasi sa pagkakataong ito tuluyan na siyang didistansya. 

Hindi nagsalita si Chanyeol pero he opened his arms wide for his best friend at di na pinigilan ni Baekhyun ang sarili at ibinaon ang mukha sa didbdib ng kaibigan at niyakap ito ng mahigpit. 

They stayed like that for awhile habang umiiyak lang si Baekhyun and Chanyeol kept himself strong kahit sa loob hindi alam ang gagawin sa 2 years na mawawala ang best friend. 

"Bb, I'm sorry for being too late." He started to speak. 

Kumalas si Baekhyun sa pagkakayakap kay Chanyeol. 

"Too late for? Napaaga ka pa nga sa announcement ko eh." He said at pinunasan ang kanyang luha. 

Umiling si Chanyeol. "I mean, I'm sorry for being too late to realize how I actually feel for you."

Hindi marinig ni Baekhyun ang bawat salita kasi mas malakas pa ang kabog ng puso niya ngayon. 

"Sorry kasi nagpakatanga ako at natakot ipaglaban ka kasi baka mas mahalaga pala na magkaibigan lang tayo. Sorry you have to go through all my asshole ways from hurting people along the way to hurting you. You know that's the least thing I wanted to happen." Chanyeol said, his eyes laid at Baekhyun's. Caging him in emotions na sa taon nilang magkaibigan, ngayon lang nakita ni Baekhyun. 

Umiling si Baekhyun. "Yeol, it was never your fault. To be honest, ako yung hindi nagpakatotoo. Sasabihin ko na sa'yo ngayon…" 

"No. Wag. I want to hear it from you kapag nakabalik ka na. I wouldn't want to hold you back." 

Tumawa si Baekhyun sabay napasinghot at nagpunas ng luha. "Ikaw talaga ang best friend ko. You are so sure of yourself…" sabay ngiti. 

"Pero sabihin ko man sa'yo o hindi ang nararamdaman ko kahit nasa malayo ako, hindi naman magbabago yun eh. Hindi mo ba naisip kahit once lang kung bakit never ako nagsabi sa'yo kung bakit wala akong love life?" 

"Pero sabi mo gusto mo si Jongdae. Hindi mo alam kung gaano ako ka-confused nun." Chanyeol came clean. 

"Bakit ba ayaw mong maniwalang kaibigan ko lang siya. Selos ka ba?" 

Tumango ang best friend at napakagat labi. "Sorry, bb. You're important to me. Ayaw ko na may ibang taong nagaaalaga sa iyo. Feel ko it defeats my purpose in your life." 

Napataas kilay si Baekhyun, "Ano ba purpose mo sa buhay ko?" He asked. 

"Yung mahalin ka nang higit pa sa iniisip mo." Sagot ni Chanyeol. Ngayon siya naman ang nagsisimula na mamula ang mata, may luha na nagbabadyang tumulo na. 

"Sigurado ka na ba diyan? Commitment yan, matrabaho…" Baekhyun teased. 

"Ikaw lang naman rin gagawin kong excuse eh if it doesn't work out." Chanyeol said at hinila ulit si Baekhyun papalapit sa kanya para yakapin ito. Hinawakan niya ang best friend at hindi na ito papakawalan pa. 

"Pero, Yeoli. I need to go. I don't want to miss New York." 

Chanyeol slightly loosened the hug para tignan si Baekhyun. "Who said you're not going?" 

Niyakap ng mahigpit ni Baekhyun ng mahigpit si Chanyeol. "I'm scared na baka nanaginip lang ako." 

Tumawa ng bahagya si Chanyeol, "I doubt it ang daming witness sa atin. Ang daming tao dito oh." 

Nahiya si Baekhyun at ibinaon lalo ang mukha sa chest ng best friend. "Gago ka!" He said over his chest. 

Niyakap lang ng mahigpit ni Chanyeol ang best friend. "Para sayo, willing to wait and besides bakit ka namomroblema? May US visa naman ako." 

"Haaaay nako ka Yeoli." 

"Mahal kita, bb." 

At sa gitna ng corridor ay para bang huminto na ang oras. Silang dalawa magkayap na parang wala ng bukas. Ang paligid ay walang pakialam dahil ang importante ay silang dalawa. Magkaibigang tunay na ngayo'y magka-ibigan na.   
  
  
\--Wakas--  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaas umabot ka hanggang sa dulo! Kahit ako gulat na gulat na natapos ko ito hahaha
> 
> Bago ang lahat gusto ko magpasalamat sa mga mods. Salamat dahil pinagbigyan niyo ako kahit nahuli ako :( the best kayo. 
> 
> Sa prompter, pasensya ka na kung hindi ko nabigyang hustisya prompt mo. Sinubukan ko naman :( sana napaiyak kita katulad ng hiling mo. Comment ka please.
> 
> Sa mga kaibigan ko who stayed with me at naniwalang matatapos ko 'to. Kahit sobrang kulang ako sa oras, di niyo ako sinukuan. 
> 
> Ate C, kinaya natin yas! Congrats to us hahaha 
> 
> At ikaw na tinapos itong entry ko for this year's Paraluman fest, SOBRANG THANK YOU!! Sana napaiyak ka?? Or nasaktan?? Hahaha kasi yun talaga yung purpose ng fic ko charot. Pero ayun sana kahit papaano nagustuhan niyo. Kung sobrang dragging sorry talaga na peace tayo. I tried. 
> 
> Ps. Pasensya kung may mga typo kasi hindi ko talaga siya binasa ng buo :(


End file.
